


The fall

by girlwhoisinafandom1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhoisinafandom1/pseuds/girlwhoisinafandom1
Summary: Sam and Dean see things falling from the sky little did they know, the angels are falling from heaven and castiel is one of them.





	The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome

I'm going out! Do you want anything? Sam asked as he grabbed the keys to deans baby, "pie" Dean replied not looking away from the book he was reading and more beers! We're gonna be here all night. I would of thought at least one of these books would say how to kill this thing! Sam said more to himself as he opened the door and shutting it. *time skip* I need some air Dean muttered to himself after an hour of reading! he stood up and stretched his arms above his head!

 

_Sam should be back soon_

 Dean thought to himself 

 

*Dean phone rings*

Sam?

Yeah Dean it's me!

You OK??

Go outside and look up at the sky! I dunno what's happening?

 

What is that? Dean said down the phone as he saw glowing Orange light fall from the sky

 

I don't know I walked out the shop and I see people looking up so I did and.. Yeah 

 

You thinking aliens?

Dean come on aliens don't e-

 

Same I was abducted by one! Dean cut in, and they are very much real Dean said as he shuddered at the memory.

I'm a couple minutes away see if yiu can find anything online!

 

Yeah still thinking a *sam hangs up before Dean can say it*

Aliens.. Dean says to himself as he walks back inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You find anything? Sam asks as he set his bag down on the men of letters table.

 

Reports say it's happening all over the world, someone said they look like people falling from the sky!

 

Wait wasn't Cas at war in heaven... 

 

Yeah Dean replied looking up from the computer!

So could this be something upstairs 

If angels are being thrown from heaven I'm sure Cas would call us!

 

Dean this cas we haven't hard from him for weeks why would call now?

 

You have point Dean said eyeing the bag that sam put down earlier, did you get pie?

 

Yes Dean I got- sam was cut off by a loud thud from outside.

 

Both boys grabbed for their guns and headed outside ready for whatever attack awaited them, 

You take the front I'll take the back Dean orderd, 

 

Hand held tightly around his gun sam made his way forwards, he didn't need to look far

As he came across a figure on the floor ahead of him!

 

Cas!! Sam shouted as he lowered his gun and ran to where cas laid on ground

 

Hay! Sam spoke as patted cas' cheek trying to get him to respond!

 

Cas wake up.. DEAN!!, DEAN I'VE GOT HIM

 

SAMMY Dean replied as he ran to where his brother was 

 

Cas Dean said as he lent on the ground 

How bad is he hurt? Dean asked as he looked at all the blood that covered their angel

 

Hard to tell! We need to get him inside sam said as he put one arm under castiels legs and the other around his back and lifted him bridel style,

 

I'll get door dean said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good bye This is cringe 


End file.
